leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = |visual = Drew Gamble Hector Moran Raymond Griego Maryna Aleksandrova |voice = }} Champion Sneak Peek - Fiora, the Grand Duelist By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Fiora, the Grand Duelist Wherever your travels might take you here in Valoran, it's important to learn a little bit about the local color. Take Demacia, for instance. While it might be picturesque, you might find it useful to learn they're famous for their dueling culture before you pencil any indignant remarks or uncouth villainy onto your vacation itinerary. , has even made quite the name for herself by dealing with any scamp, scoundrel, miscreant, rogue, scalawag or rapscallion she runs across according to this time-honored Demacian tradition. If you happen to run into each other, it's probably best you keep your temper level if you don't want to find yourself staring down her point! Fiora, The Grand Duelist, Revealed By NeeksNaman Fiora, The Grand Duelist, Revealed It's been quite a while since we've had the opportunity to explore the design space of a true melee carry in League of Legends. , the Grand Duelist, is our first all-out take on this type of champion since our initial launch, and our new addition to this role has let us really focus on a particular aspect: speed. Not content to leave melee to the guys with oversized weapons, Fiora makes up for it in raw and lightning , using a fencer's to shred opponents apart and herself in the fight. One way she utilizes this is by her enemy's attacks if she times it right. Parrying returns damage in the same swipe, making enemies think twice before directing attacks at her. A melee carry must consider how to engage a fight, such as when to attack and how to stay on important targets with stuns, slows and snares flying around the battlefield. Fiora doesn't deal with these by being immune to crowd control, or being too stubborn to lose that last bit of health - that would be uncouth. Instead, her moves her from target to target at light speed, making her so fast that no spell or weapon can lay a hand on her during its duration. Popping Blade Waltz early will give Fiora some additional up-front burst, but will leave her vulnerable to burst damage and counterattacks. This 'de-aggro' timing is an important choice that can result in either a swift death or a Pentakill. While all carries have a boost to help their auto attacks get the job done, has a high effect, very short duration, and a moderate cooldown. To compensate this higher opportunity cost, it refreshes when Fiora runs an enemy through. This not only makes Fiora players consider their timing as when to use this powerful buff, but her enemies can also deny her the opportunity by saving their escapes and disables for when this is up, suppressing her massive damage increase. Being a melee carry is no longer a boy's club - Fiora adds grace, class and a rapier wit to the group. While she may not be as large or overbearing as her contemporaries, underestimating her is an often fatal mistake. ;Abilities I= ;Duelist Fiora over 6 seconds each time she deals damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. |-|Q= ;Lunge Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing . Fiora can perform the dash a second time within a couple seconds at . |-|W= ;Riposte Fiora's is increased. When activated, Fiora parries the next basic attack and reflects back to the attacker. Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. |-|E= ;Burst of Speed Fiora temporarily gains additional . Each basic attack or she lands during this time increases her Movement Speed. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. |-|R= ;Blade Waltz Fiora dashes around the battlefield to deal to enemy champions. Successive strikes against the same target deal less damage. Champion Update: Fiora By Conor 'fizzNchips' Sheehy Champion Update: Fiora Compared to a few of our , we launched pretty darn recently. Still, she's one of them tricksy melee marksmen/fighter types who was supposed to be a fleet-footed fencing duelist, but who, once she had a few items, could just up to the other team's squishies and 'em for a quick and easy - and unstoppable - kill. That was her single gear, really, and because Fiora was only good at killing, when she didn't have the damage to do her single job, she couldn't do much of anything. Changes were needed, so we added in non-damaging tools to help Fiora and her team, then balanced that out by reducing some of the undodgeable killing power in her kit. She's still all about outplaying her opponents, but now has the tools she needs to play from behind or help her team out in ways that don't involve straight up slaughter. Voila, or whatever. Here's her new kit: I= ;Duelist's Dance Fiora identifies the weak spots - or vitals - in the defenses of all enemy champions she comes close to. If she manages to attack her enemy's weak spot, Fiora deals for that attack while gaining a small heal and short boost of speed. Fiora reveals a new weak spot whenever she attacks one, or when a moderate period of time passes without it being attacked. |-|Q= ;Lunge Fiora lunges in a target direction before striking a nearby enemy, dealing damage and applying on-hit effects. Lunge prioritizes enemy champions, and tries to hit enemy . Finally, some of Lunge’s cooldown is refreshed when the ability strikes an enemy. |-|W= ;Riposte Fiora enters a defensive stance, parrying all damage and hard crowd control abilities for a fraction of a second. After she's done parrying, Fiora attacks in a target direction, damaging and briefly the first enemy champion she strikes. If she parries any hard crowd control abilities, Riposte instead of . |-|E= ;Bladework Fiora gains increased on her next two basic attacks. The first cannot but her target, while the second is guaranteed to . |-|R= ;Grand Challenge Fiora targets an enemy champion, gaining speed and full knowledge of their . Each time she destroys a , she deals . If she's able to destroy all four weak spots, or if she destroys at least one before her target dies, Fiora creates a large and long-lasting zone under her enemy that heals Fiora and her allied champions. With the update, Fiora's trading raw damage for extra survivability and utility, making her more of a skirmishing duelist and less of an assassin. We switched her passive entirely, bringing her a new 'attack the ' minigame that requires smart planning, position, and execution. But hitting an enemy where they don't want to be hit is hard, so we gave the free aiming Fiora needs to dart around without just getting to her enemy. Now she can lunge through targets (or to the side of one) all so she can then attack the enemy's , deal a chunk of extra damage, and retreat safely with her small speed boost. Next up is her W. The old was exceptionally binary - if your opponent has a basic attack, hit W, if not, don't - and featured a ton of invisible passively gained pain. New Fiora loses the passive entirely, and gains a whole load of extra defensive options. Even though it doesn't last long, negates all incoming damage, meaning Fiora players with catlike reflexes can nullify huge amounts of burst from approaching assassins, or executes from other fighters like and . attack makes for a smart follow up, giving Fiora the chance to close range and attack more , particularly if she parried enemy crowd control. mirrors Fiora's old , but again helps the Grand Duelist maneuver into positions where she can attack her enemy's . Last but not least, let's talk about her ultimate! was a hugely impactful ability that dealt a crap load of damage, and while it showcased Fiora's fantasy of a nimble-footed sword-wielding killer, all you had to do to pull the move off was headbutt your R key. In other words, the mechanics didn't match the fantasy of a skill-based and nimble duelist. is obviously totally different, and is designed to give Fiora players - and her target - this genuine sense of a real time duel, with Fiora moving around looking to destroy the four , and her opponent looking to defend them. The rewards, if she pulls them off, are impressive. Aside from the increasing amounts of true damage she deals, the heal will often give Fiora and her team the sustain they need to overpower their enemies and win the fight. The of the changes is that we wanted to better execute on the fantasy of a duelist, someone who wins through smarts and mechanical ability rather than brute numbers. Old Fiora had some aspects of that, but ultimately her best play pattern involved double until she was face-to-face with a horrified enemy squishy, then hitting the key. and both had some elements of dueling that we liked, but again... we just wanted to do it better. That's why we've echoed - rather than replaced - most of her old abilities with her new moves. Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Fiora Art Spotlight| Fiora Champion Spotlight| KNKL SHOW 262 Nightraven Fiora VU!| Overdrive PROJECT Animated Trailer - League of Legends| PROJECT Alpha Strike| PROJECT DISRUPTION| The Quest for the Sacred Sword Immortal Journey 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| RECKONING PROJECT 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Fiora Teaser.jpg|Fiora Teaser Fiora Concept 01.jpg|Fiora Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Fiora Concept 02.jpg|Fiora Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora Concept 03.jpg|Fiora Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Fiora Concept 04.jpg|Fiora Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Fiora Model 01.jpg|Fiora Model (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Fiora RoyalGuard Concept 01.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora Concept Fiora Headmistress Model 01.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Fiora Headmistress Model 02.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Fiora Headmistress Model 03.jpg|Headmistress Fiora Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Fiora Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiora Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Raymond Griego) Fiora Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiora Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Fiora Update Concept 03.jpg|Fiora Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Fiora Update Concept 04.jpg|Fiora Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Fiora Update Concept 05.jpg|Fiora Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Fiora Update Concept 06.jpg|Fiora Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Fiora Update Concept 07.jpg|Fiora Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora Update Concept 08.jpg|Fiora Update Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora Update Model 01.jpg|Fiora Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora Update Model 02.jpg|Fiora Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora Update Model 03.jpg|Fiora Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora Update Model 04.jpg|Fiora Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora Update Model 05.png|Fiora Update Model 5 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora Update Splash Concept 01.jpg|Fiora Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) 01DE045-full.png|Fiora "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists Sixmorevodka Studio) 01DE045T1-full.png|Fiora "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists Sixmorevodka Studio) Fiora Update RoyalGuard Concept 01.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Fiora Update RoyalGuard Concept 02.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Fiora Update RoyalGuard Concept 03.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Kristina Ness) Fiora Update RoyalGuard Model 01.png|Royal Guard Fiora Update Model Fiora Update Nightraven Concept 01.jpg|Nightraven Fiora Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Fiora Update Nightraven Concept 02.jpg|Nightraven Fiora Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Fiora Update Nightraven Concept 03.jpg|Nightraven Fiora Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Fiora Update Nightraven Concept 04.jpg|Nightraven Fiora Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Fiora Update Nightraven Concept 05.jpg|Nightraven Fiora Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Fiora PROJECT Promo 01.png|PROJECT: Fiora Promo 1 Fiora PROJECT Promo 02.png|PROJECT: Fiora Promo 2 Fiora PROJECT Concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Fiora PROJECT Model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Weapon Particles Concept.png|PROJECT: Fiora Weapon Particles Concept Fiora PoolParty Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Fiora PoolParty Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Fiora PoolParty Model 01.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Fiora PoolParty Splash Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Fiora PoolParty Splash Concept 02.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Fiora PoolParty Splash Concept 03.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Fiora Heartpiercer Model 01.png|Heartpiercer Fiora Model iG 2019 Skins.jpg|iG 2019 Skin Promo iG 2019 Skins Concept.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) iG 2019 Skins Concept 02.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) iG 2019 Skins Concept 03.jpg|iG 2019 Skins Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Fiora iG Concept 01.jpg|iG Fiora Concept 01 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Fiora iG Concept 02.jpg|iG Fiora Concept 02 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) |-|Summoner Icons= PROJECT Fiora profileicon.png|PROJECT: Fiora PROJECT Fiora Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Fiora Chroma PROJECT profileicon.png|PROJECT Soaring Sword Fiora profileicon.png|Soaring Sword Fiora Heartpiercer Fiora profileicon.png|Heartpiercer Fiora IG Fiora profileicon.png|iG Fiora |-|Ward Skins= Optic Enhancer Ward.png|Optic Enhancer Divine Sword Ward.png|Divine Sword |-|Emotes= Clean Emote.png|Clean Standard sticker 04.png|Fiora (Message Boards) Category:Champion development Category:Fiora